


驯

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 三笠是个极难驯服的女人。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	驯

三笠是一个难以驯服的女人，年轻又无畏，你看她黑曜石般的眼睛，能看到不加掩饰的锋利光芒。她单单站在那里，山峦起伏的身体曲线和坚硬韧性的肌肉组合在一起，只她独一份，未经世事的天真和锋芒毕露的强大，像清亮月亮下一匹傲视群雄的孤狼。  
我再说一遍，三笠是难以驯服的女人，任哪位男性站在她面前，都先要在她强大冰冷的气压下软一半，另一半用在解她衣服上。若一个男人没有足够的勇气将她玉白颈下紧紧束着的纽扣解开，染指她未经人事的处女地，扣响她冰封的心灵，只怕连第一步没做到就已经萎了。  
哦，忘了说，要和三笠上床，你还要承担被以让为首一干男性暗杀的风险。  
综上所述，能和三笠上床的男性不多，要么又短又小，要么不够胆。  
花既开了就有人采，全凭个人手段如何，这一点你去问经验丰富的利威尔，他的确能给出答案，只是得小心了性命。  
三笠的确是桀骜难驯的野兽，可这点硬骨头落在利威尔眼里，那必然是全不够看的。什么端庄冷淡，什么克己复礼，遇上利威尔通通不作数，他有辣手摧花的手段和狠心，平日死的人见多了，知道花的娇嫩易逝，他也没有闲心悲春伤秋，自然不去自寻麻烦。可三笠，三笠，他将这名字放在嘴里咀嚼一番，好像采下花瓣含在唇间，他常看她不要命似的去解救那个叫艾伦的麻烦小鬼，几番涉险踩着死亡的边界线跳舞，姿势如天鹅般优美。  
他眯着眼细细观赏，起了心思，既然你如此轻贱自己的性命——

三笠比他小上一轮，正是青春水灵的时候，挺拔稚嫩，介乎女孩和女人之间的美丽，身体像水蜜桃般成熟，思想还懵懂。在军队中常年训练，练出一身健康的肤色和柔韧的肌肉，挺拔的胸乳和翘臀，深深陷下如高脚杯般的腰窝，两条腿笔直圆润，都是老男人在床上一点一点滋养出来的，三笠浑身上下，无不是他的影子，穿上衣服，是锋利的出鞘利剑；脱了衣服，是牙还没长齐的暴躁小兽。  
敏感，太敏感了，原本不是这样的，第一次在他床上，她僵直得就像个木桩子，经久练就的肌肉不如寻常女人般柔软如水——没事，利威尔就喜欢亲手调教。年轻时在地下街操的女人多，早就腻了味；加入调查兵团又是不一样的心境，再不自找烦恼。他粗糙的手掌覆上少女纯洁的乳房，并不怜惜地大力揉搓，将那柔嫩敏感的肌肉搓出一片鲜红来，仅仅双乳就让她不由自主地挺了腰肢，再向下移，入手是平坦的肌肉和细腰。且放过这里，直接进森林撩拨，他隔着薄薄的布料揉捏她的外阴和阴蒂，搔弄她的阴毛，不多时水就渗出来，勾勒出饱满丰盈的形状，像熟透待采的果实。三笠难耐地摩挲双腿，偏生倔强地咬着唇不出声，恶狠狠看着他，好像一出声就输了似的。利威尔也不在乎，他们本来就没有爱，他只是看不惯她事事以别人为先，从不为自己想想，饶是如此，可也见不得她表现得像被强奸一般。所以他们从不接吻，他去咬少女莹白茉莉花般的耳垂，呼出的带着欲望的呵气染红她的脸颊，令她像瓷器染上红，烧了暖，有了点人气。手指并拢狠狠刺进去，未尽人事的肉穴开合着，透出湿润的鲜红，漏出点羞涩的泪水。三笠闷哼一声，身体如琴弦般绷紧了，缓了一瞬，抬腿就要踢他，这把戏能挨着利威尔吗？她刚张开紧闭的双腿，他就利落地抓住她盈盈一握的脚踝，将长腿往外拉直，正好能看见中间瑟瑟发抖的蚌。三笠红着眼骂他，他并不觉得胜利的喜悦，利威尔怀着的一点隐秘恨意和厌弃，就在这床上泄露的淋漓尽致了，三笠起初并不了解这粗鲁的性爱起因为何，只道是他难以启齿的龌龊性癖。  
后来才后知后觉原因出自于她自身。  
他沿着她支棱的锁骨啃啮，又啃又咬，手指在下面也不停，直到那鲜红的穴肉湿烂发软，三笠在他背上报复下的抓咬也如水般软下来，利威尔就知道是时候了，提着阳物直插进去，又狠又深，向要把三笠捅穿似的，在她柔韧又湿软的身体里留下痕迹。  
他手探进二人的交合处，一片泥泞，又看三笠全身泛红，黑发乱了覆在脸上，只会张嘴喘气，就知道是时候了。那时候他就捏住她的细腰，将她整个人在床上提溜起来，往自己阳具上向下按，粗暴，将她的腰都捏红了，简直像铁丝箍起来似的，可不过一会她就顾不上抱怨了，这体位从下到上，日得她双眼发昏，小穴愈发湿烂，像是要被捣烂了。腰也软下来，生生被他操软了，像是被他抽了骨头，化成一滩水，只能依偎在他肩膀上吸气，发烫的脸颊挨上布满汗珠的肌肉群，发出细小的呻吟，像食髓知味的狐妖，利威尔一不小心被勾了魂，只得交代给她了。  
利威尔是知道自己大她一轮，没法子投胎重生，且并非纵欲的人，所以并不常做，但调教的花样繁多。他操她并非仅仅因为性欲，还要她上瘾，离不开他，懂得享受自己的身体，别整天没见过世面似的成天追着个小屁孩跑，年纪不大到抢先做妈，这是什么狗屁道理。  
不亲自上阵的日子，便是操纵情欲的酷刑。他对三笠倒是极有耐心，一寸一寸开发她的身体，像是挖金矿，往深处总能挖出点出人意料的惊喜。三笠的肉穴干净粉嫩，是不常被操的模样，他衣冠楚楚，将人扒光了，把鲜嫩皮肉一厘米一厘米地摸过，舔，咬，啃，将她的乳豆挑逗得肿胀起来，可怜兮兮地矗立着，偏生她还是不开口，眼神都涣散了，嘴巴还是紧紧闭着，把嫣红的唇咬出血来。利威尔就看不得她这副样子，当即恼了，说什么也不给，用沾着液体的手指撬开她的嘴巴，搅弄，穿插，三笠已经不知今夕何夕，涎水都流出来，一脸绯红像被玷污的佛像。他被蛊惑，低下身去吻，四片柔软湿润的唇瓣接触，二人倶是一震，惊骇写在脸上，三笠毫不犹豫合齿，要咬断他的舌头。利威尔闷哼，右手闪电般掐住她的下颏，逼她松了口，舌头退出来时一缕鲜红顺着嘴角流下。  
看来还是只养不熟的白眼狼，他冰冷审视桌上赤身裸体的女人，也罢，她非要白白送死就去好了，自己何必多管闲事。

他们就默契地分手了，在战场上默契，在床上默契，这种时候也默契。说分手也不准确，他们何时在一起过，只不过像磁石般互相吸引，又像磁石般互相排斥罢。利威尔是看不惯三笠对艾伦那副过于上心的态度的，情深意切青梅竹马没什么不好，可非要用性命去护，将自己当做泥一般放在他脚下踩，利威尔就觉得不行，不可以，愚蠢。  
可惜是个屡教不改的木楞子，他也就无话可说，随她自生自灭。只不过是独自长成这些个岁数，难得遇上个顺眼的，不用担心一眨眼就即刻死去，结果凑上去一看，已经被猪拱了，只能自掌嘴巴。  
三笠倒是一副认错的态度，说一不二，乖巧地不太正常，连艾伦分开行动也不反对，脑子和心也没有随艾伦的离开而离去，利威尔觉得不错，生出点老父亲般的欣慰来。可也就到此为止了，你尽可以去享受人生，不必只围着他一个人转，多爱点自己，多享受点青春，意识到这世界虽然残酷但也广袤丰富，有很优秀很幽默的男人女人，有可口的食物，有漂亮的衣服，有很多丰富多彩，不必只把眼睛拘束在他一人身上，心里空间太小，活着也会很辛苦。  
这是你的经验之谈吗？三笠没生出感激涕零，反而冷冷看着他，又露出那副龇牙咧嘴的嘴脸来，我要如何活着轮不到你来教我。

利威尔很久没遇到敢明面上和他对着干的后辈了，虽一早知道三笠是个养不熟的，但还是觉出一丝趣味来。吵架是不可能的，之前说什么老父亲的欣慰，就当他在放屁。他解了裤腰，将她的大腿抬在肩上按在墙上操，一日不见如隔三秋，更别说这都几个月没碰，当下又猛又狠，扯松的衬衫里赤裸的胸膛上布满了大滴大滴的汗珠。三笠被日地顺着隔板往下滑，给他搂着腰提上来，几句呻吟就顺理成章从小嘴溢出来。  
三笠还没觉得什么，利威尔当即被震得停在原地，眼神复杂往她脸上看，她被看得脸红耳热，将头往他胸膛藏。  
小鬼终于开窍了？他把三笠的小脸硬扒拉出来，有种抢劫成功的快感。她的眼神往旁处飘，不愿直视。好吧，看来并非朽木，还是值得雕琢。

三笠的确是个难以驯服的女人，首先你得有与她分庭抗礼的实力，其次还要有治死心眼的手段，幸好这二者利威尔皆有。嘛，只不过有了利威尔之后，再来个别的什么人怕是难了。  
你问为什么？  
毕竟人类最强的名头不是浪得虚名。

The end


End file.
